Birthday
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Remus is nineteen. Sirius has some things for him. SBRL slash, cuteness warning.


A/N: This sweet wee oneshot came to me while I was cooking tea last night, and I couldn't NOT write it. The cute is overwhelming.

Also, I know I was too busy to write a Valentines fic this year (SORRY!) so I guess this kinda doubles as that. It's not set on Valentines day, but it's just as gushy as my usual V-Day fics.

Warning: Slash, sexual references, mild cussing.

Disclaimer: Any characters or locations you recognize within are not mine. I just borrow them shamelessly for my own amusement. I make no money off this, and it is done solely for my own enjoyment, and the enjoyment of others. (PLZ DON'T SUE K BAI)

Special Thanks: When I started writing this ficlet, I asked Twitter whether they would rather read a SBRL or a DMHP, since I could work it either way. Obviously, SBRL won out. Thanks all for voting. This is my first fic whose outcome/plot has been entirely decided by a Twitter vote, and it won't be the last. I LOVE YOU TWITS!

P.S: This fic was written from start to finish listening to Miley Cyrus. I am so fucking cool. .

**Birthday**

"Wakey wakey, wolfy-wolfy." The soft whisper in his ear pulled Remus Lupin from his slumber, the feel of his partner's (Remus felt silly using the word boyfriend after nearly five years) breath on his ear warming him against the winter nippiness. "Time to get up, Mr. Nineteen Years Old."

"Do I have to?" Remus groaned, rolling over and cuddling up to Sirius' chest to fight away the chill. "Whatever happened to birthday sleep-ins?"

"Whatever happened to presents, chocolate, and sex?" Sirius responded, grinning cheekily.

"You're making me choose between sleep and sex? Bastard." Remus smiled, wrapping his arms more tightly around Sirius' waist. "You're so cruel."

"Says you! On my birthday you woke me up at five in the morning. There is no mercy." Sirius smirked, tickling Remus' sensitive stomach cruelly.

"AHAHAHAH! SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE SO MEAN." Remus squawked, flinging himself away and crying out again when he hit the cold part of the bed.

"Sssssh! You'll wake James up, these walls are like paper." Sirius hissed, pulling Remus close again. Well, it had been cold without him.

"It's still better than curtains and a silencing charm." Remus shrugged, accepting the warm embrace graciously, then nipping Sirius' voice box playfully. "So, you said something about birthday morning sex?"

"Presents first. I made you tea. I sacrificed the warmth of bed to bring you milky goodness, you better appreciate it before it gets cold." Sirius sat up, reaching over for the tray he had balanced on the bedside table. Remus pulled himself to a sitting position too, yawning and cracking his toes. He took the cup, taking a welcome gulp, then set it down and sighed.

"Mmmmmm. Thoroughly appreciated. You should do this every morning."

"No fear." Sirius laughed, picking up the card set in front of three presents on the other side of the tray. "Read this first. I know how much you like reading."

"You know me." Remus smiled, taking the card and reading it as he sipped his tea, the smile on his face warming more and more as he read.

_Moony_

_Happy 19th! Youngun. After this you better make my 20th memorable!_

_It is so amazing to me that you've been a part of my life for the last eight years. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, and I couldn't have even dreamed of a better partner. Everything you do makes me love you more, every second we're together is better than the last. I just know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can't wait. I love you with all my heart._

_Love, love, love, and more love._

_Padfoot._

"Sirius, that's beautiful. Thank you." Remus put his arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly, trying to express everything he felt in one embrace. "I love you too." After a kiss that lasted slightly too long to be considered 'quick', Remus turned his attention to the presents. "Which one should I open first?"

"The most guessable one." Sirius grinned, sliding over a block of chocolate with a bow on it. "I know you hate unwrapping chocolate, so I did it for you. It's your favorite brand."

"Aww Sirius. Thanks." Remus smiled, kissing him again, then breaking them off a piece each, which Sirius refused.

"It's all for you."

"Thanks." Remus smiled, around chocolate bliss. "What's next?"

"This." Sirius picked up a small jewelry box that Remus had almost missed behind the larger wrapped package. "I know it seems sort of trite, since we've been together so long already, and we can't get married, but... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Remus. I was serious about that. So... I got these." Sirius opened the box, which contained two slim white-gold rings nestled snugly in velvet packing. "They're commitment rings. Nobody else needs to know what they mean, but we'll know they mean we belong to each other forever. I mean, if that's okay with you." Sirius realised he was babbling and closed his mouth, half-holding the box out to Remus awkwardly.

"Sirius..." Remus blinked, totally unable to bring words up to his mouth. "I... god. Wow. This is..." He took the ring closest to him out of the box, turning it over disbelievingly in his hands. "I can't even say how much this means to me. Of course it's okay. I... god. Wow."

"We can wear them on our right ring fingers, so we don't have to answer a lot of uncomfortable questions about marriage." Sirius smiled, taking the other ring out of the box and setting it back on the tray. "This is your ring, it's got engraving on the inside. I didn't get anything done on mine, but we can if you want." Sirius nervously took Remus' right hand and, making eye contact, slid the ring onto his ring finger. Swapping positions, Remus did the same for Sirius, positively beaming with joy.

After they shared a long kiss, Remus pulled back to examine his ring. "God, Sirius. It's beautiful. I want to see the engraving, but I don't want to take it off."

"Go ahead, it's okay." Sirius laughed, looking at Remus with something near disbelief that he was so lucky.

Remus slipped the ring off, examining the inside, then smiled warmly. There was a small pawprint, followed by a loveheart, and a crescent moon. "That's gorgeous, Sirius. We should get the reverse put on your ring."

"Yeah." Sirius smiled, and leaned in to steal another quick kiss. "Last present now?"

"Last present now. Then lots of cuddling and birthday morning sex." Remus smiled, snuggling up to Sirius' shoulder and slipping the ring back on.

"Deal." Sirius smiled, passing him the last present to unwrap. Remus tore the wrapping paper quickly, not bothering with his usual dance of slowly pulling each bit of spellotape carefully, trying not to rip the paper, then unfolding it gently. Sirius' wrapping system more closely resembled balling things up inside paper, so it wouldn't really make a lot of difference. When he finally got to the center, Remus was not expecting what he found; a small flogger, leather banana hammock, and ball gag.

"This isn't my size..." Was all he could think to say. They certainly weren't the first 'toys' Sirius had bought for them, but the banana hammock was new.

"I know. It's mine." Sirius grinned impishly, and Remus couldn't help but grin back.


End file.
